So far Away (JinHoon)
by Kimmy-ah
Summary: Hal yang dimilikipun akan tetap lenyap seketika tanpa kita ketahui. Dan Jihoon merasakannya. Oneshoot. GS!Uke again. JinHoon. DeepWink.


**_Title_** : _So far Away_

 ** _Cast_** : _Jinyeong, B! Jihoon, P!_ _And other cast._

 ** _Disclaimer_** : _Tokoh pemeran milik Orangtua dan Agensinya, plot dan cerita adalah milik saya._

.

 _ **Warning:** ini gs untuk uke, maaf jika kalian tidak menyukai :)_

.

 _ **[A/n]** Hanya memberi saran, ada baiknya kalau kalian baca sambil dengar lagu yang melow._

.

.

Park Jihoon, wanita berusia 20 tahun yang sekarang mengambil jurusan sastra semester 3. Jihoon adalah seorang yang periang dan ramah pada siapapun. Perangainya yang begitu ceria membuat ia gampang memiliki banyak teman. Termasuk untuk mendapat seorang Bae Jinyeong yang begitu dingin dan kaku. Bae Jinyeong adalah kekasihnya sejak dua tahun terakhir.

Awal pertemuan mereka begitu tidak terduga. Sore itu, ketika Jihoon tengah berteduh pada sebuah minimarket yang terletak didekat kampusnya. Semestinya ia langsung pulang ke rumah hari itu, akan tetapi hujan sepertinya memiliki sebuah rencana licik untuk mengurungnya lebih lama di minimarket.

Jihoon yang sedang menyeduh segelas kopi saat itu, merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya. Ia yang awalnya tidak menggubris pria disampingnya itu akhirnya merasa terganggu, saat berbalik menatap orang disampingnya, Jihoon seketika menatap sepasang _hazel_ tajam berwarna kelam, bertubrukan langsung dengan binar alami matanya. Pria disampingnya itu makin memperdalam tatapannya, membuatnya terlihat lebih gelap lagi hingga menimbulkan desiran hangat pada dada Jihoon.

"Permisi nona, sampai kapan kau membiarkan gelas kopimu penuh?" suara yang agak _baritone_ itu akhirnya mengakhiri lamunan Jihoon, wanita itu cepat-cepat berpaling dan segera mengambil kopi seduhnya lalu membawanya pada salah satu bangku yang berhadap langsung keluar memperlihatkan hujan yang makin deras.

Kala itu, Jihoon tidak berhenti melamunkan pria asing yang ditemuinya. Hingga pria asing tersebut ternyata menduduki bangku yang sama di dekat Jihoon. Membuat wanita itu entah kenapa dibuat gugup.

"Boleh kutahu... Namamu?" Jihoon yang saat itu sedang canggung, tersentak akan kalimat tiba-tiba pada si pria.

"E-eh? Namaku Jihoon. Park Jihoon, salam kenal."

"Aku Jinyeong, Bae Jinyeong. Salam kenal, Jihoon." seketika senyum selembut kapas terurai pada lengkungan bibir pria bernama Jinyeong tersebut.

Mulai hari itu, tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu. Jihoon berhasil mendapatkan hati dingin milik Jinyeong dalam waktu singkat, dan membuat bekuan es tersebut perlahan mencair menjadi air yang sejuk hingga sekarang.

•••

 _ **From:** Bae_

 _Sudah pulang? Mau dijemput gak? **read 16.48**_

Melihat pesan singkat dari sang kekasih, membuat Jihoon segera menggerakkan lincah jemarinya untuk membalas pesan singkat tersebut.

 _ **To:** Bae_

 _Jika tidak merepotkan :) **read 16.49**_

Lagi, balasan pesan itu tertulis kata _'15 menit lagi aku datang'_ membuat senyum manis dibibir Jihoon terpampang indah.

Lalu berubah menjadi senyum sendu, ia tidak tahu sebab kegundahan hatinya saat ini. Namun, seperti terasa menyesakkan dada. Ia pernah merasakan ini, tapi dalam hal yang menyenangkan ketika bersama Jinyeong. Perasaannya memang sudah tidak enak sedari tadi pagi.

Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengannya hari ini. Seperti kekosongan yang tak kasat mata, tetapi begitu kentara jika diteliti lebih dalam.

"Jihoon- _ah_!! Hei, kau tidak mendengarku ya? Dasar." suara Hyungseob tiba-tiba membuat Jihoon sadar pada lamunannya tadi. Ia bahkan tidak tahu jika tengah melamun, membuatnya bertanya dalam hati akan tingkahnya ini.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Kamu baik?" kata Hyungseob lagi, kala melihat sahabatnya yang kembali melamun. Namun, tersentak sedetik kemudian.

"Eh? Oh, Seobi- _ah_. Kapan kamu disini?" Tanya Jihoon.

Hyungseob hanya mendengus kesal, wanita itu merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya ini. Namun, mencoba tetap bersikap biasa saja dengan berpura-pura kesal.

"Kamu aneh, Park Jihoon. Ada apa denganmu?" ucap Hyungseob. Sebenarnya wanita itu ingin menyampaikan suatu hal penting, tapi ia merasa tak tega jika harus mengatakannya sekarang.

"Hng? Aku baik. Memangnya aku kenapa?" sementara Jihoon menatapnya dengan kernyitan bingung.

Baru saja Hyungseob akan kembali menyahut, sebelum sosok Bae Jinyoung datang kehadapan mereka berdua. Membuat wanita itu mengurungkan niatnya, dan seketika gelagapan. Sedangkan Jihoon tersenyum manis menatap kekasihnya.

"J-jihoon- _ah_ , k-kurasa aku harus pergi. D-dah~" Jinyeong hanya tersenyum simpul menatap kepergian sahabat dari kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa dia? Kurasa tadi baik-baik saja deh, apa karena ada kamu ya?" kata Jihoon. Sementara Jinyeong terkekeh akan gumaman sang wanita.

"Mau ke kafe dulu tidak?" ajak Jinyeong sembari membantu wanitanya membereskan peralatan tulisnya.

"Mau dong!!"

•••

Mereka berdua telah berada pada kafe favorit mereka, tempat biasa mereka untuk kencan. Dengan menu makanan juga yang seperti biasanya, tak ada yang berbeda sama sekali.

Akan tetapi, sikap Jinyeong kali ini terlihat berbeda dari yang kemarin. Ia terlihat lebih banyak diam, meskipun pria itu memang pendiam dari awal. Tapi hari ini, kekasihnya itu benar-benar tak mengeluarkan suara saat perjalanan tadi. Biasanya mereka akan mengobrol ringan demi menghilangkan kejenuhan akibat aktifitas melelahkan sehabis kuliah. Pria itu juga terlihat agak pucat, membuat Jihoon makin merasakan perasaan tak mengenakan. Akhirnya, ia berinisiatif untuk bertanya pada kekasihnya.

"Bae, kamu sakit ya?" ucap Jihoon penuh kekhawatiran. Memeriksa suhu tubuh Jinyeong, begitu dingin ketika Jihoon meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dahi si pria.

Sementara yang ditanya hanya tersenyum datar, "makanlah yang banyak."

Aneh. Jihoon merasa pria dihadapannya sungguh aneh.

Suara aduan sendok dan meja akibat ulah Jihoon memenuhi ruangan luas itu, membuat beberapa pengunjung menatapnya aneh. Namun, Jihoon hanya menatap Jinyeong datar.

"Siapa kau?" kernyitan bingung terlihat pada ekpresi wajah Jinyeong.

"Kamu kenapa? Kok bertanya begitu? Aku Jinyeong."

"Bukan!!" teriak Jihoon. Wanita itu telah menumpuk air mata begitu banyak tanpa disadarinya.

"Kamu bukan Jinyeong, bukan!!"

Pria didepannya awalnya tersentak kaget dan terdiam cukup lama kemudian menunduk dalam. Lalu menatap Jihoon sambil tersenyum pedih, "Maafkan aku, Jihoon."

Seketika airmata nya mengalir. Entah akan hal apa yang membuatnya menangis, namun mendengar ucapan maaf milik Jinyeong yang terdengar memilukan membuat ia juga merasakannya.

"Maafkan aku, maaf." Jinyeong terus mengulang ucapannya dibarengi oleh aliran kristal yang jatuh melalui sudut tajam mata miliknya. Tangannya menggenggam erat jemari milik Jihoon, seperti tak ingin melepasnya. Hati Jihoon merasakan sakit seketika itu juga.

"A-ada apa—hiks, kenapa minta m-maaf—hiks... K-kamu kan gak salah—hiks... Aku kok nangis sih—hiks..." mereka berdua menangis, melupakan fakta bahwa semua pengunjung kafe menatap Jihoon aneh.

Getaran pada ponsel pintar milik Jihoon membuat wanita menyeka airmata nya kasar, namun masih sesenggukan. Ia melihat nama Hyungseob tertera pada ponselnya, dan mengangkat panggilan wanita itu segera.

"Ha—"

 **Jihoon** ** _-ah, sebelumnya aku mau minta_** **_maaf karena gak ngasih tau dari awal."_** suara Hyungseob terdengar serak diseberang sana. Membuat Jihoon mengernyit khawatir.

"Kamu kenapa, Seob?" seketika kalimat yang dibarengi isak tangis milik Hyungseob membuat Jihoon ingin membanting ponselnya segera.

 ** _"Jinyeong—hiks..._** Dia kecelakaan saat **_mau jemput kamu pulang—hiks_**.. **_Dia nggak selamat—hiks_**.. **_Aku gak tega liat Hoon liat kamu bicara sendiri di kafe itu—hiks_**..."

Kemudian matanya beralih menatap seluruh ruangan yang semua pengunjung kini menatapnya makin aneh. Ia lalu menatap Hyungseob, wanita itu berada pada area luar kafe sambil meletakkan ponsel ditelinganya membuat Jihoon dapat mendengar tangisan sedih sahabatnya.

Ia tidak tahu jika Hyungseob mengikutinya sampai ke kafe ini tanpa ketahuan Jihoon sendiri.

Pandangannya kemudian bertemu dengan mata milik Jinyeong, pria itu menunjukkan senyum pedih.

"Kamu ikut sama Hyungseob ya? Maaf, aku cuma bisa temenin kamu sampai disini. Maaf juga gak bisa tepatin janji kita. _Aku mencintaimu dan menyayangimu juga_." setelah itu. Perlahan, sosok Jinyeong hilang dari pandangannya.

Jihoon akhirnya menangis, meraung memanggil nama Jinyeong bak orang gila. Dapat dirasakannya dekapan hangat serta kalimat penenang milik Hyungseob ditelinganya.

"Tenanglah, Hoon. Jinyeong baik-baik saja, tenanglah."

Tidak. Jihoon tidak bisa tenang. Ia telah terbiasa dengan Jinyeong dikehidupannya dua tahun ini. Ia tak rela, jika kekasihnya pergi begitu cepat. Jinyeong yang biasa menyantap masakannya kini telah tiada, Jinyeong yang selalu mengkhawatirkan kecerobohannya kini telah tiada, Jinyeong yang selalu memeluknya ketika hujan menyerbu tanah begitu deras kini telah tiada. Hidupnya telah _'mati'_ tanpa Jinyeong.

Yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya menangis dipelukan sang sahabat beserta tatapan iba dari pengunjung kafe disana. Dan ia membenci tatapan iba itu.

"Seob- _ah_... Aku ingin pulang." Hyungseob mengangguk cepat masih dengan isakan pelan.

"Kita pulang."

Dari jauh, sosok Jinyeong tengah menatapnya sendu. Merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan wanitanya, meningingkar janji mereka berdua.

 _"Maafkan aku."_

 ** _.End._**

 ** _Side story (dua bulan sebelumnya)_**

 _"Jinyeongie."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Aku mencintaimu dan menyayangimu juga." Jinyeong tersenyum simpul, berbalik menatap wanita mungil disampingnya._

 _"kalau begitu,_ _ayo berbuat janji." suara berat itu membuat wanitanya tersenyum lembut._ _Mereka saling melempar tatapan yang menyiratkan kasih sayang._

 _"Janji apa?"_

 _"Bae Jinyeong berjanji akan selalu mendampingi Park Jihoon sampai kita bertemu dialtar nanti." ucap Jinyeong sambil m_ _eletakan tangan kanannya pada dada sebelah kiri._

 _Jihoon, wanita tadi._ _Tertawa dengan mata yang hampir saja meneteskan kristal bening._

 _"Kamu melamarku yah?_ _Gak romantis, ah."_

 _"Ayo berjanji."_

 _"Baiklah, baiklah._ _Park Jihoon berjanji_ _akan selalu berada pada sisi_ _Bae Jinyeong sampai dia mengikatku_ _dialtar, dihadapan Tuhan."_

 _Lalu dua pasang bibir saling bertautan, memagut dengan lembut berusaha menyampaikan rasa sayang yang begitu dalam. Tanpa tahu, bahwa ini adalah moment terakhir mereka._

 _ **.End.(2)**_

 _ **JANGAN BUNUH SAYA!! SALAHKAN TANGAN SAYA! HUHUHUHU :"""**_

 _ **btw, saya baca review kalian di ff saya yg 'Relationship' Dan Saya gak nyangka kalau ada yang baca ff gaje itu. Terharu saya :"" meskipun review nya gak seberapa, tpi tetep membuat saya tersenyum/eaa. Maaf gak bisa balas review kalian :( ada alasan yang membuat saya gak bisa balas.**_

 ** _Jinjja yeorobeun, saya benar-benar tidak tahu membuat ff angst. Kalian gak baper kan? Maaf saya gak tahu membuat kalian baper huhuhu :""_**

 ** _Ohiya, disini Hyungseob memiliki semacam indra keenam gitu. Makanya dia udah tau duluan kalau si Jinyeong udah death. hehe._**


End file.
